Recently a new style of canister was developed for containing beverages or other fluids, the canister having an annular lip and a screw-top cap as shown in FIG. 1. The caps on cans and canisters of the type shown in FIG. 1 are either screwed on or snapped on with a compression fit. Because of this, they are susceptible to being removed prior to purchase to gain access to the contents. There is therefore a need for a device of simple construction that is capable of protecting such beverage cans from damage and at the same time discouraging tampering or unwanted removal of the cap. These needs are met by the present invention.
There is also an ongoing need in the industry for carriers of simple lightweight construction and easy application that are capable of bundling a plurality of such cylindrical containers or canisters into a single package to be transported, displayed, stored, stacked or sold as a single unit. This need is also met by the present invention.